Pride and Prejudice
by Aiko no Sabaku
Summary: I leaned over and placed my cheek on Raidon’s shoulder. “I think they have arrived.” I heard Raidon whisper to me. My gaze focused on the red-head. “Yes, but the one in the middle looks rich, but miserable. Like he’s going to start a brawl,” Raidon laugh
1. Chapter 1

Pride and Prejudice

Pride and Prejudice

It was a beautiful sunny day in Konoha. As I walked down the street, intently reading romance, the birds chirped over me. All was good, and I had no idea what awaited for me at home.

Once I walked through the door and shut my book, giggles erupted. Oh yes, my sisters in all four of them, ran through the house. Good news must be here today, thank god. Our father followed slowly behind them and sat down on his comfy chair; I seated myself of the old, threadbare couch and watched the ruckus. My second oldest sister, Raidon, walked calmly in. She was beautiful, glittering honey blonde hair and natural caramel highlights. If that wasn't enough, her gorgeous blue eyes would most certainly be. She wore her hair up today and a grayish dress that covered her feet.

She spotted me and stood next to me, her grace almost floating toward whoever it reached. "Oh, Raidon, what is going on here?"

Raidon looked at me and grinned, "You were late little Aiko, so you don't know?" My interest peaked, "What, do us finally have new furniture?" Raidon chuckled and shook her head. "No, little sister, Mr. Hyuga, Mr. Sabaku, and Ms. Hyuga are coming and staying for a month at on estate at an estate Mr. Sabaku owns."

I was confused, these names, I knew were much known. Yes, I knew who they were, but they meant nothing to me.

But I still acted excited, "How exciting! Will they be at the dance tonight?" Raidon nodded as Éclair, the youngest sister, spoke up excitedly, "Will we see Mr. Hyuga there, Papa?"

I saw father nod and smile as a new set of squeals and giggles erupted. I started laughing and Raidon smoothed my black hair.

…

As my sisters get ready, I glanced at each one. They were all so beautiful, of course there was Raidon. But there was also Lycan, her medium length black and red hair. Something when she was born made her have gorgeous ruby red eyes and tipped points on her ears. She wore a pastel red dress. Éclair has short brown hair with what seems like custard tips. Her eyes were a brilliant violent. She wore a baby blue dress, then there was Nikki; she had below the shoulder chocolate brown hair and wonderful deep blue eyes. She wore a darker blue dress,

All our dresses had some kind of lace on the bottom, or on the sleeves. Raidon held my hand as we walked to the carriage and all the way to the medium sized estate. We were almost ushered in as my two younger sisters went off to dance.

Lycan went to find a piano, and Raidon and I went to join in on the dance. After a while Raidon dragged me off the dance floor and onto the sidelines.

"I wonder when they'll be here." I heard Raidon say and I responded with a shrug.

Then, if almost on cue, the dancing and music faded to a halt. Then, the dance crowd parted with haste and there they stood. There were indeed two men and a younger woman as said.

They were all dressed very handsomely. I caught mother gawking at the richness of their clothing and chuckled. I leaned over and placed my cheek on Raidon's shoulder. "I think they have arrived."

I heard Raidon whisper to me. My gaze focused on the red-head. "Yes, but the one in the middle looks rich, but miserable. Like he's going to start a brawl," Raidon laughed and said back, "Indeed at least the others look tolerable!"

We laughed at how they looked out of place, But when they passed we stopped. The red-head caught my eye again. Odd.

(Gaara's POV)

As my trio walked through the isle the parted dances had made, I noticed someone in my side vision. She was staring at me and I did a double take. She was dressed in a commoner's grey with lace at the top. She had ink black hair put in a braided bun and gleaming pale blue eyes.

Beside her a girl with dirty blond hair put up in a similar fashion and murky blue eyes.

We kept walking and I noticed Neji on my left eyeing the blonde. I smirked; he already had his eye on someone. As we halted on the back of the dim room, my eyes flitted over the blue eyed girl.

I couldn't stop…she was a magnet for my eyes. The same applied to Neji and this me smile subtly.

We weren't at the 'Party' for more than fifteen minutes; when suddenly a blonde, older woman with large bust and vicious eyes brought up three young ladies. Among them, the stunning, blue eyed young woman. The older blonde stepped up and curtsied, " I am Tsunade, these are my daughters."

She pointed to a girl I didn't see before. She had medium black and red hair, odd ruby red eyes, and strange pointed ears, though she wasn't ugly, just something struck me as odd. "This is Lycan Thrope, my eldest daughter." She curtsied, not even looking up.

"Next is Raidon Cathrina." The blonde with mysterious blue eyes, Neji smiled at her she curtsied and blushed. "Raidon is second eldest, very fair."

Tsunade must've noticed the smiling and blushing exchange. "And Aiko Ookami third eldest, I have two others, Nikki Nara and Éclair, but their dancing." She chuckled but I found nothing funny in this.

Neji stepped forward and nodded his head, "I am Neji Hyuga, this is my friend, Gaara Sabaku, and my cousin, Hinata Hyuga." I saw the blue eyed girl, Aiko, I think; linger on my face with her eyes. I felt like squirming under her gaze – I was in fact quite shy – but resisted.

Hinata curtsied politely and Tsunade seemed pleased with the exchange of information. She and her daughters curtsied then sauntered off.

My eyes followed Aiko as Neji's followed Raidon. Odd.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Chapter Two

(Lycan's POV)

I was bored. Even though I had an all alright playing piano to play on. Plus, people liked my playing. I was BORED! So I got up and decided to go try to dance. I would so much rather talk. Oh well.

As I meandered through the crowd, I spotted Aiko and Éclair hiding under the table.

"What in the world are you two doing?" I heard Aiko giggle which startled Éclair. I sighed as I walked away.

On my way up though, I bumped shoulders with someone. "I am sorry miss…" The young man trailed off as his eyes skimmed over me.I curtsied as he bowed slightly. "Pardon me, I wasn't watching where I was going… if I may." I said as I tired to maneuver around him. But he wouldn't move."Excuse me mousier," I was starting to get aggravated. The man bowed again and asked, "Would care to dance with me?"This question took me completely by surprise. No one ever asked me to dance. My tongue was tied as I looked him over. He had messy brown hair and determined, strong dark eyes. As he grinned, it looked…wolfish? By his side was little dog. I resisted the urge to coo over the puppy.

The man was very handsome indeed, and his suit was well made. I nodded and replied, "I would like to dance with you very much."

It was hard to comprehend the amount of excitement and joy I saw in the man's eyes. He bowed quickly and we both wandered off the dance floor. His puppy sat patiently on the sidelines.

(Kiba's POV)

My mind was racing. I could hardly remember the steps to the dance. My eyes were focused intently on the young woman before me. Her lovely red dress showed off the things I wanted to see. What every man wanted to see, of course…but I enjoyed it more.

Anyways, as we moved, our eyes did not. "What is your name miss?" I asked, trembling.

She fluttered her eyelashes and replied, "Lycan Thrope, yours, sir?"

Her name was beautiful and original, and for a second, I forget my name. "Oh, uh…Kiba."

How awkward I was around women. But this one was very, very lovely.

As the dance ended I found our hands glued together. Lycan was blushing red like a strawberry. I chuckled, her blush was cute, and her shy smile irresistible.

I was already falling her and I just met her. I heard Akamaru yip from beside me and Lycan look down at him. "He's soo cute! What's his name?"

She petted Akamaru's head and I felt a swell of pride. "He's Akamaru. I think he likes you…a lot." Lycan looked up at me and blushed.

She stood up and looked at me coyly, "Oh, well he's very cute, I would even dare say…handseome?"

My face heated as I looked over her face . Stopping to stare at her eyes. Her gorgeous ruby red eyes that seemed to bore into me.

In that moment, I realized that I wanted to marry this woman. Lycan Thrope.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Chapter Three

(Raidon's POV)

I watched as each of my little sisters and bigger sister had fun. Of course, I was much to shy to talk to anyone I didn't really know. So, there I stood, on the sidelines of the dance line.

But I didn't feel alone for long, for someone came to stand by me. "You look so alone over here, would you care to dance?"

My eyes traveled to the man's face and froze. It was the one from before, Mr. Hyuga. Oh lord, why me, though he was very handsome. With his light as snow eyes, and milk chocolate hair. Which was tied neatly back in black ribbon.

My, how any woman would've loved to court this man, and he was coming to me!

Extraordinary, but I was shy, and Aiko wasn't here to bail me out. So I gathered my courage, " I would, shall we dance, sir?" He looked pleased as he took my hand and we joined in an up beat dance, "My name is Neji Hyuga by the way. What's yours, miss?"

I blushed we circled, then came back to say. "Raidon Cathrina, my mother introduced us, remember?"

Neji smiled politely and said in a silk smooth voice, "Yes, but its such a beautiful names, and coming from you, it's more lovely than any introduction."

I felt my face heat up immensely and had to disguise a glance around the room. As I did, I saw Aiko and Éclair under a table with Nikki joining them. What odd siblings I have, they make life more loveable.

Neji chuckled slightly. His gaze must've followed mine for he looked at the table as well.

"Your sisters, I assume? What are they doing, pray tell?" I shrugged and replied, "Honestly, I don't know…"

Neji smiled and looked back into my eyes. I felt my heart speed up and face turn red.

Then all of the sudden, a cool hand touched my cheek, making me jump. "Oh my, a bit jumpy are we?" Neji chuckled and I found myself settling into the cool touch. His hand was like a refreshing breeze and I felt my blush lesson. We kept dancing until our poor legs could not anymore.

(Éclair's POV)

As my sisters Aiko and Nikki sat beside me, we giggled non-stop, we sipped on our warm wine and talked…unbothered. "Don't you think all this courting is a bit too silly?" Aiko said with a joking heir about her.

Nikki made a noise and answered back, "One of these days Aiko, someone will catch your eye, then you'll have to watch your tongue."

Aiko stuck out her tongue as she turned to me, "What about you? Dear sister? Have you seen anyone you like?" I smiled, "Not, not yet…I'm still only younger Aiko! Talk to Nikki about that!"

Aiko pouted then quieted us. "Sh, sh! There he is!" She pointed past my shoulder as Nikki laughed and I turned there walking past slowly was Gaara Sabaku.

Aiko had told me all about him, and she was right. His quizzical brow and sea greens made him look exotic.

"Oh, he does look miserable, doesn't he?" We all held down out laughter as he started to say something. Mr. Sabaku spoke to a young on his right. She had long dark hair and extremely light lavender eyes.

"You should ask your cousin when we leave, Hanabil." Hanabil looked at him funny, then proceeded to say, "But there's so many beautiful girls here…and you have yet to dance with one, Gaara,"

Gaara tolled his eyes, "That Raidon might be the only one here who should fall to that category, her black haired sister is barely tolerable. You should go and dance while you have time."

As they walked off, Aiko looked deflated. Her vanity very much injured. So Nikki hugged her shoulders and said, trying to make right of the situation. "Don't fret, Aiko, count your blessings if he liked you, you would have to talk to him."

Aiko chuckled, and answered back. "As it is I would not dance or talk to him for his looks or personality and the miserable half!" We burst out laughing and continued to talk until mother called for us.

(Gaara's POV)

When Hanabil went off to dance and I, left alone, something kept nagging at me, that girl, Aiko Ookami…would not stay off my mind. It was only until I ran into her that my mind stopped. "Oh, Mr. Sabaku! I expected you to be dancing. Do you dance?"

I shook my head curtly. "No," then said. "Not if I can help it, no…"

She looked disappointed at this then said almost sarcastically. "Well, I do dearly love to dance. But of course, only if one's partner is barely tolerable."

We then stared at each other down before she curtsied and walked off. All the while, my wyes would not leave her. As soon as she was out of sight, my mind ran over conversation over and over in my head. It got to the point where a headache erupted and I winced slightly. Damn.

So I went off to find Neji and Hanabil so we could finally leave.

When found, Neji was dancing with that Raidon girl, and Hanabil with a stranger. I whispered my dilemma to each of them, and they both got ready to leave.

"I must part with you now, Raidon, but fear not we will meet again." Neji then kissed her hand and hurried after Hanabil and I.


End file.
